<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me introduce you to some new thangs by thunderingskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732551">Let me introduce you to some new thangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies'>thunderingskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, Orgy, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Donghyuck’s questionable decisions begin with two things: Na Jaemin and a bottle of gin.<br/>This just might be the best one yet.</p><p>Or, alternatively: Donghyuck lives by the strict policy that he only fucks his friends. His hyungs, Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta and Johnny are more than happy to join in on the fun and show Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno a few new things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me introduce you to some new thangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was easily one of the biggest endeavors I've taken on as a writer, and I'm proud of how it turned out! Please read the tags carefully. This is an orgy fic. There are main romantic pairings (the first ships tagged), but everyone is platonic with one another and they all fuck each other. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Donghyuck’s questionable decisions begin with two things: Na Jaemin and a bottle of gin. </p><p>So when Jaemin, Donghyuck’s best friend slash platonic soulmate slash partner in crime shows up in his dorm room at nine pm on a Friday, kicks off his boots and pulls out a bottle of gin, Donghyuck really should be more worried.</p><p>Instead, he lets Jaemin pour him shots, coax him into his new pair of jeans, steal a shirt that’s far too revealing from Jeno, invite Renjun over to do all of their make-up and drag them to a party hosted by the dance club hyungs.</p><p>So basically, this night already screams disaster and it hasn’t even begun.</p><p>(Which- and don’t tell Jaemin- are usually the best nights, too.) </p><p>The four of them barrel into the party sometime after midnight, which is already in full swing. None of them care though- not Renjun, the least social of them all, or even Jeno, who often gets overwhelmed with shyness around people that he’s not comfortable with. The now-empty bottle of gin they abandoned in a recycling bin on their walk over took care of that pretty quickly.</p><p>Donghyuck finds Renjun's hand as they walk in, tangling their fingers together in an effort to not get separated. As far as the four of them, go, his alcohol tolerance is okay- certainly better than Jeno, who can only handle a couple of shots- but he's already feeling warm and relaxed all over and craving the closeness that his friends are so readily willing to give.</p><p>Not to mention that Renjun looks <em> amazing </em>tonight. He didn’t even need to try. The silver he’d put into his hair a few weeks ago has faded into a beautiful shade of blonde, highlighting his dark eyes perfectly and he knew exactly what he was doing when he chose a cropped hoodie to wear. Whenever he lifts up his arms- like he is now, letting go of Donghyuck’s hand to slide his arm around his shoulder- it gives the most perfect view of his slender waist.</p><p>(There’s also a bruise on his lower back that may or may not be Donghyuck’s fault. Oops?)</p><p>The party itself isn't crazy busy, which is a blessing. It's being hosted by Yuta, one of their hyungs from the dance club that they're a part of; the dance club that knit their friendship together. Some sort of celebration for someone getting an important job choreographing for some idol company- all Donghyuck knows is that he was promised alcohol and a lot of it, which is as good a reason as any to show up.</p><p>"Renjunnie! Hyuckie! About time you showed up!" Donghyuck's pulled along as they bump into (quite literally) Huang Xuxi- one of their hyungs from classes. He's tall and too pretty to be real. Donghyuck's 90% sure that he's an alien, but that's a conversation for another day.</p><p>"Hyung, hi," Donghyuck grins, allowing Xuxi to pull him up and into a tight hug. He loves when his hyungs indulge him in affection, and Xuxi always has it to give in spades, expecting nothing in return. "How are you?"</p><p>"Great! Ten-ge fed me some sort of drink? That tasted really good? And now I can't really feel my toes." He grins, looking down at his feet. "I think I probably need more."</p><p>"Yes, you do." Ten grins, appearing from behind Xuxi to wrap an arm around his waist. Ten is older, but much smaller; he looks good pressed to Xuxi's side, though, and Donghyuck registers that <em> he </em>probably does not need more alcohol if he's already thinking about his friends like that.</p><p>(Or maybe he needs more?)</p><p>"Can I interest you in a drink?" Ten grins. "Dejun and I have taken over Yuta's kitchen to turn it into a bar. Xuxi is our very enthusiastic guinea pig." He pinches Xuxi’s cheek, grinning at the laugh that earns him. </p><p>Renjun nods his head, slipping an arm around Donghyuck's waist. "I think we could do a few more, hm, Hyuckie?"</p><p>Donghyuck has no idea where Jeno or Jaemin have made off to, but the buddy system works for a reason; he's attached to Renjun and he's more than happy to follow along as they make their way to the kitchen, eager to keep his buzz going so that he's confident enough to dance.</p><p>As they walk, they greet many of their friends- Jungwoo, Yangyang, and Jaehyun cross their path first, stopping to chat and hug. It's not until they're just about there that Donghyuck stops dead in his tracks, attention drawn to the other side of the room.</p><p>It doesn't matter how many times he's seen him- seeing Johnny still makes Donghyuck's heart race something stupid.</p><p>You see, Donghyuck’s only had a crush on Johnny since he started college last year. Thanks to Jaemin and an unfortunate incident with his hemorrhoid cream (long story), in the last few months they’ve been getting closer- they text more days than not, and Donghyuck’s pleased at the development of their friendship. Seeing him here, a drink in hand and an arm thrown around one of his good friends, Taeyong, has excitement coiling around in Donghyuck’s gut.</p><p>He looks good- so, so good. His hair’s gotten longer and he has it styled back and off his face. The outfit he’s wearing fits him well, black jeans and a white shirt tucked in at the waist, black button up completely undone. He glances over and catches Donghyuck's eye (hopefully doesn't catch him staring) and nods in greeting, offering him a wave with two fingers.</p><p>Donghyuck remembers to wave back when Renjun elbows him in the ribs. It's very smooth.</p><p>"Close your mouth," Renjun whispers, chuckling under his breath. "You're so obvious."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but have you seen him?" Donghyuck sighs, accepting Renjun's offer of his arm, looping them together so that they can walk a little easier.</p><p>"Oh yes. I have." Renjun pulls Donghyuck into the kitchen where it's a little quieter. "Mostly seen how he looks like he wants to eat you alive."</p><p>"Someone wants to eat you alive?" Jeno blinks, concerned, from where he's sitting on a stool next to the island, eyes big like a puppy. He’s just asking to give everyone whiplash- from the neck up he looks cute and soft, but the low-cut v-neck that he’s wearing dips teasingly low down his chest, showing off how toned he is. Not to <em> mention </em>those stupid black pants that are so tight it’ll basically take an entire pit crew to get him out of them-</p><p>No, time to focus. Donghyuck shakes his head. </p><p>(It hasn’t been <em> that </em>long since he’s gotten laid.)</p><p>There's some sort of drink in front of him, and Xiaojun looks way too pleased for it to be something as simple as what he usually drinks, vodka and orange juice.</p><p>"Yes, Johnny-hyung. We talked about this, Jen." Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's waist in a hug and presses a kiss to the top of his head, ignoring Jeno’s cute little noise of confusion.</p><p>"I- he does <em> not-" </em> Donghyuck sputters. Is everyone trying to set him up? This is an elaborate prank- right? "Johnny does <em> not </em>want me?"</p><p>"Johnny doesn't want what now?" Ten, that sneaky fucking <em> devil- </em>Donghyuck forgot that he was mixing drinks here. "Sounds like you need more shots."</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes but takes the shot glass Ten offers him. "Fine, but then we're dancing. Okay? I did not put on these jeans just to get drunk."</p><p>Jaemin snorts, reaching forward to feel up the curve of Donghyuck's ass. "And we really appreciate your efforts, Hyuck."</p><p>Jeno giggles, and Xiaojun sputters from where he’s situated behind the island. They hang out often and he <em> should </em>be used to their incessant flirting and touching, but somehow he's always taken by surprise.</p><p>(In case you're wondering- no, they're not dating. Jeno and Jaemin are, but Donghyuck and Renjun...they're just along for the ride.)</p><p>Renjun knocks Jaemin in the ribs with his elbow, holding up his shot glass triumphantly. “Cheers?”</p><p>Jaemin grins, that bright grin of his that can get just about anyone to do anything. (Donghyuck would know- he uses it on him often). “Cheers!”</p><p>Everyone in the kitchen gets in on the cheers- including Guanheng, who Donghyuck didn’t even see show up. Ten pours them another, which everyone takes except Jeno. Jaemin makes up for that by shooting his for him.</p><p>A few more shots, some jokes and laughter and everyone stumbles out onto the dance floor. Donghyuck winds up next to Xuxi first, which is always fun; Xuxi is tall and broad and a <em> really </em>good dancer, his hands finding their way to Donghyuck's hips almost immediately, guiding him along as they grind against one another.</p><p>Jeno and Renjun are dancing together nearby, and Donghyuck leans back until he spots Jaemin pressed against Jungwoo- then he relaxes, leaning into Xuxi's touches and allowing him to guide him as they dance.</p><p>Dancing devolves much faster than expected- or at least it feels fast, the alcohol fully hitting Donghyuck as they bounce around to the music. He dances with Xuxi until Renjun cuts in to tug him away, pulling him in close and whining that he wants a turn, too.</p><p>Renjun's smaller than Donghyuck, but he knows just how to move his body- just how to drive Donghyuck crazy. He's got his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders as they dance; a move that looks nothing but friendly, but that's driving Donghyuck absolutely wild with the way Renjun keeps digging into his skin, pressure alternating and reminding Donghyuck what he can <em> do </em>with those hands.</p><p>Hands on his hips draw Donghyuck's attention away from Renjun and he turns to find himself face-to-face with one of his favourite hyungs: Taeyong. Donghyuck hasn’t yet appreciated how hot Taeyong looks tonight, and that really is a crime in and of itself.</p><p>Taeyong, as always, is absolutely <em> stunning. </em></p><p>His silver hair's been pushed up and off of his forehead, giving a clear view to his face. His eyes, which are normally large and adorable look absolutely sinful on the dance floor; once he gets into dancing mode, his charisma is unstoppable. Donghyuck falters, glad that Taeyong's there to catch him when he just about stumbles over.</p><p>(It's not his fault. Taeyong is <em> really </em>hot, okay?)</p><p>"Hyuckie," Taeyong laughs, steadying Donghyuck and looping his arms around Donghyuck's waist. He sways them side to side in a manner that would be cute if not for how fucking voraciously he does it. "You look very pretty tonight."</p><p>"Hyung," Donghyuck stammers. Tries to process what's happening, fails to compute. Personality core rebooting. Please standby. "You too, hyungie."</p><p>"Thank you." Taeyong grins, leaning in close to nuzzle his forehead against Donghyuck's. Fuck, how does he go from hot to cute in a manner of seconds? Donghyuck's head's spinning. "You having fun?"</p><p>"Yeah." A pair of hands find a home on Donghyuck's hips, and based on the way they squeeze, it's Jaemin, which is reassuring. "So much fun, hyung. Dance with me a bit?"</p><p>"I was hoping you'd ask." Taeyong grins and tugs Donghyuck in close as the song shifts into something faster, more intense; more demanding.</p><p>Donghyuck, however, has never been one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>He follows Taeyong's lead, moving where he needs to go, filling up the space nearest him. Jaemin joins in too, and soon enough Renjun makes his way back; Taeyong laughs and sneaks away, but not first without a kiss to Donghyuck's cheek and a thank you for the fun.</p><p>(Donghyuck also notices Johnny watching them as Taeyong departs, and files that away in his brain to think more about later.)</p><p>It doesn't take long for Jeno to find them too, tossed their way by an exasperated Jaehyun; no matter how much time they may spend apart, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno always find their way back together.</p><p>Jeno loops his arms around Donghyuck's waist and pulls him close, nuzzling at the back of his neck. Whenever he's had more than a few shots, Jeno turns into what they affectionately refer to as <em> slutty Jeno: </em>a Jeno who wants nothing more than to cuddle, feel up and kiss whichever member of their friend group he's the closest to.</p><p>All it takes are two songs for dancing to devolve into little more than grinding. Donghyuck tilts his head back onto Jeno's shoulder as they move together, Jeno's hands on his hips guiding his movements.</p><p>It feels <em> good. </em></p><p>(It's a little unfair, how well Jeno can work his body.)</p><p>Jeno’s hands find their way under the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt, insistent fingertips digging into his hips. He’s always been the neediest with affection; while Donghyuck is obvious with his desire to be close all the time, Jeno isn’t. He bottles it all up, so when he lets loose and acts on it, he goes all out. </p><p>Donghyuck’s free hand finds one of Jeno’s, threading their fingers together to pull his hand up. It feels too good to be touched, and if he’s not careful he’ll fall too fast and let Jeno undress him right here in front of everyone left at the party. </p><p>“Why are you stopping?” Renjun grins, that pretty, <em> pretty </em>catlike grin of his, stepping right up into Donghyuck’s space. He presses his palm on top of Jeno and Donghyuck’s joined hands, pushing them back down towards the waistband of Donghyuck’s jeans. </p><p>Jaemin’s hands slip around Renjun’s waist, hands slipping under his cropped hoodie to feel his bare skin and grip his waist. “Oh, you were just waiting for us? How kind.” He nods in their direction. “You can keep going now.”</p><p>It's safe to say that Jaemin, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun have a complicated relationship.</p><p>Well- not <em> really, </em>not to the four of them. They know each other inside out and know their limits and boundaries. They kiss, and touch, and fuck, and love each other.</p><p>The only catch is that it's all platonic. Donghyuck doesn't love any of them romantically. He'd kill for them, sure, but beyond that? No thanks. It's fun and it feels good and <em> safe </em>to touch each other, but that's where it begins and ends.</p><p>(Jeno and Jaemin are an exception- they've been soulmates since they met- but even them getting together never changed what happens between them and Donghyuck and Renjun.) </p><p>They've always just... liked to touch. Liked to play.</p><p>It works well that Donghyuck lives by a strict policy that he only fucks his friends.</p><p>By some fucking miracle of God (or Satan, depending on how you look at it), Donghyuck’s still managing to move- swaying pressed up to Jeno, the slow beat of the song keeping their movements languid. It seems like nobody around them is aware of the fact that Donghyuck's already hard, and thank god; he whines a little, pressing back against Jeno, intent obvious in his movements.</p><p>Jaemin grins like the fucking Cheshire cat. "Looks like you need some help there, Hyuckie."</p><p>That asshole.</p><p>Rather than dignify that with a response, Donghyuck chews on his lower lip and hopes that it's not obvious how fucking hard he is.</p><p>(Judging by Renjun's grin, it's really fucking obvious. Fuck.)</p><p>"Don't worry," Jeno soothes, pressing a kiss to the back of Donghyuck's neck, warm and wet, "I got you, baby."</p><p>The second that Jeno brings out the pet names, Donghyuck's gone. He follows along as Jeno takes his hand to lead him out of the main living room, away from the people dancing and prying eyes to somewhere a little more private.</p><p>Donghyuck isn't really in a position to care much about where they are at the moment, so when Jeno pushes him down onto a couch he acquiesces; dropping down firmly and looking up at Jeno through his lashes, heat curling up in his stomach like a coil threatening to burst.</p><p>He's so caught up in the moment, so caught up in how good it feels to have Jeno sliding into his lap, grinding against him, that he hardly pays attention to the fact that they're not alone.</p><p>He definitely doesn't realize that Johnny is a few meters away, sitting down on the couch adjacent to them, sipping a beer with Taeyong.</p><p>"Jen," Donghyuck breathes, arching up as Jeno grinds against him, hard and warm and <em> good. </em>"Want you."</p><p>"Same," Jeno sighs. He's so pliant when he's turned on, so willing to give and give and <em> give. </em>"Wanna make you feel good, Hyuck."</p><p>Donghyuck sighs softly, Jeno pressing his palm to the front of Donghyuck's jeans. He's so hard now (who could <em> blame him?) </em>and when Jeno applies more pressure, he whines softly, arching up towards him.</p><p>"Kiss me?"</p><p>Jeno's leaning down and pressing their lips together before Donghyuck can properly inhale.</p><p>True to his personality, Jeno kisses differently depending on the situation. When he's cozy and comfortable, it's soft and quiet; when he's sleepy, it's relaxed and languid. But when he's turned on, seeking affection and attention, he kisses strongly, with need. He presses so hard against Donghyuck that he has him seeing stars; tongue and lips working against him with almost a harsh need to taste, to feel.</p><p>"Gentle, Jeno," Jaemin reminds, dropping down on the couch on Donghyuck's side. "Don't want him to come too fast."</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes roll back as Jeno grinds his hips against him again, pressing more into the kiss.</p><p>A laugh from his other side; Renjun, the part of his brain still functioning supplies. "They're so cute when they get like this."</p><p>Donghyuck manages to free his mouth from Jeno's, directing Jeno lower to press kisses down the column of his throat. "Not cute," he argues feebly, but the whine that Jeno pulls out of him speaks otherwise. </p><p>"Cute." Jaemin smiles, and grips Donghyuck's jaw with the palm of his hand. "Our cute boys."</p><p>Just like that, they get lost in kissing.</p><p>Jaemin kisses him first, deep and slow and passionate, the way that Jaemin does everything in his life. It feels so good; he presses into every pleasurable part of Donghyuck that he knows, earning him a myriad of whines and whimpers, each one drawing a bigger smile out of Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun's next, and unlike the others, his kisses are not filled with grandiose. They're not big or dramatic, they're just- they're good. He meets Donghyuck exactly where he needs him to and presses into him, hands on his waist, dragging him along further, encouraging the heat building in his stomach to wrap itself around every inch of his skin, settling deep into his bones.</p><p>At some point, Donghyuck becomes aware of the fact that they're not alone- that Johnny and Taeyong are in the same room- but he can't be bothered to care. Not when Jeno pushes himself back further, balancing himself on Donghyuck's legs to get a better angle to touch him.</p><p>(Maybe he even <em> likes </em>the idea, a little bit, of putting on a show for his hyungs.)</p><p>Donghyuck gasps, the rough drag of Jeno’s palm against the front of his jeans maddening. He tries to bite back a moan but Jaemin coaxes it out of him, lips soft and warm as he presses them to Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck can <em> feel </em>his smirk, proud whenever he can get any of them to loosen up and just feel. </p><p>They’re too good at this- all three of them, too familiar with Donghyuck’s body, too used to whittling him down into a tiny, whimpering little mess.</p><p>“I- but <em> Johnny-”  </em></p><p>“What about him?” Renjun takes a break from assaulting Donghyuck’s neck to press a kiss just below his ear. It’s soft, almost too sweet and intimate for the moment, but it helps to ground Donghyuck down, remind him where he is and that his friends will take care of him no matter what. ”Don’t you want to show him what he’s missing out on?”</p><p>Donghyuck blinks his eyes open a little further, trying to clear his vision. He can see Taeyong perched above where Johnny’s sitting across from them on the couch, leaning down to whisper in his ear. A shiver trills up Donghyuck’s spine as he imagines what they might be talking about; judging by Taeyong’s smirk and the way that Johnny is staring at Jaemin’s hand pushing up the front of Donghyuck’s shirt, he can imagine what the subject of their discussion might be. </p><p>Gaze shifting up, he meets Johnny’s eye and heat bubbles up in his stomach at the look Johnny gives him- hot, wanting and so, so turned on. </p><p>“Can I, Hyuckie?” Jeno presses his palm more firmly against Donghyuck’s clothed clock, forcing him to draw in a sharp breath of air. It feels good, and Jeno looks <em> way </em>too good like this- big eyes glancing between Donghyuck’s face and where he’s touching him, bottom lip tucked between his teeth to nibble on since he has nothing to occupy his mouth right now. </p><p>They're still literally sitting in Yuta's side room, music playing from the speakers, a handful of people not even ten feet away. It’s gotten quieter the later it gets, the few people left either drunk or high or sleepy, but still- they’re in public, and although they’ve definitely gotten each other off in bathrooms and in the park and that one time in the cinema- this is still<em> risky.  </em></p><p>Donghyuck sucks in a breath as Jaemin pushes his shirt up further, exposing his navel. The air in the room is a little cool, but the feeling of Jaemin’s palm on his skin is more than worth it.</p><p>Donghyuck has always liked being the center of attention, and that translates so well to this; having all of Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno touching him, pleasuring him, it does things to his brain. He feels a little like he's melting from the inside out, heat coiling deep in his chest, threatening to burn him alive.</p><p>"Yeah," he feels himself say more than registers saying it, arching up to press a kiss to Jeno's lips. Renjun relaxes against his side, content to comb his fingers through Donghyuck's hair, instructing Jaemin to keep kissing along Donghyuck's neck.</p><p>Everything’s spinning, in that warm, satisfied sort of way that always seems to creep up whenever Donghyuck winds up in this position- Jeno shifting to the floor between his legs, Jaemin’s mouth on his neck, nibbling along his collarbones, Renjun whispering filthy things in his ear- ideas and thoughts, fantasies that they've only breathed life into between heated kisses tucked safely in bed, never imagining that they'd come true.</p><p>"Bet the hyungs are enjoying this," Renjun whispers, punctuating his filthy thoughts with a rough bite to Donghyuck's ear. "Seeing you all splayed out and pliant like this? Definitely my wet dream."</p><p>Jeno's unzipping his jeans and Donghyuck chances a look to see his hyungs.</p><p>Heat burns him from the inside out seeing his hyungs watching, eyes fixated on the scene in front of them. Doyoung's joined them now, relaxing comfortably next to Taeyong, the two fit together closely. Donghyuck often struggles to get a beat on Doyoung but right now it's easy to read him like a book; he's fixated on where Jeno is petting Donghyuck's thighs, eagerly pressing kisses to his still-clothed cock.</p><p>Johnny swallows, so visibly that Donghyuck can see his Adam's apple shift with it. He whimpers, thighs trying to close together from the pleasure, but Jeno whines and keeps them pushed apart.</p><p>"You like being watched?" Renjun keeps going. God, he's got such a filthy mouth. "Should have known. You gonna show the hyungs what a good boy you can be, Hyuckie? Show them how much you can take?" He smiles, kissing Donghyuck's jaw sweetly. "Show them how well we've trained you?"</p><p>Donghyuck closes his eyes and- yes, yes he <em> wants </em>to be good.</p><p>(And, God, Donghyuck really, <em> really </em>wants Johnny to see how good he’d be for him.) </p><p>“Words, Hyuck,” Jaemin reminds him, tapping the tip of his nose with two fingers. Donghyuck can hear Taeyong’s inhale as he watches, leaning down to whisper in Doyoung’s ear, arm thrown around his shoulder, free hand massaging down the length of his thigh. </p><p>“Yes.” Donghyuck swallows, can already feel himself falling, down into that sweet, hazy headspace that they always manage to drag him into. Even though this is different and sure as hell risky, Donghyuck’s not worried. He trusts his friends and he trusts his hyungs and with these boys, he’s never left unsatisfied. <em> “Please.”  </em></p><p>That’s all it takes. </p><p>Jeno guides Donghyuck’s hips up and pulls down his jeans, sliding them off his body until they hit the floor in a satisfying heap. Renjun pets through Jeno’s hair, cooing at him softly as he tugs down Donghyuck’s underwear, pleased to busy himself licking up Donghyuck’s cock. </p><p>Jeno’s got the biggest oral fixation of anyone Donghyuck’s ever met. </p><p>He just really, <em> really </em>likes having something in his mouth. </p><p>Jaemin directs Donghyuck to watch Jeno take just the tip of his cock into his mouth, looking up at them with a hazy expression. </p><p>“Fuck,” Donghyuck groans, head tipping back in pleasure. Jeno’s so good with his mouth. Warm and wet, he doesn’t even need to go fast; the torturously slow pace has Donghyuck’s toes curling, fingers scrambling to hold on to <em> something </em>as Jeno slowly takes him into his mouth, squeezing the base in the palm of his hand. </p><p>Jaemin grips the back of Donghyuck’s neck, drawing him into a wet, messy kiss. He does his best to give back as much as he can, but it's a little difficult with Jeno between his legs, swallowing down his cock like his life fucking depends on it. </p><p>“Jesus. Could have given me a little more warning to clear people out.” Yuta’s voice is airy and feels a little far away. “Xuxi’s passed out in your bed, by the way, Yongie, and Mark’s on the couch. Good thing he sleeps like the dead.”</p><p>Jaemin gets pulled away by Renjun, nails scratching at his shoulder until he kisses him, giving Donghyuck a chance to catch his breath. Taeyong laughs, reaching over to take a hold of Yuta’s wrist, tugging him over to them so that Johnny can hook his fingers in the belt loops of Yuta's jeans and pull him until they’re flush together. “I wasn’t about to tell them to stop.”</p><p>Jeno chokes a little on Donghyuck’s cock, taking him back so far in his throat that Donghyuck’s toes curl in pleasure. That’s what has Doyoung standing up, approaching them slowly, crouching down behind Jeno, expression carefully neutral.</p><p>“Careful,” he says, pushing Jeno’s bangs off his forehead, his other hand sliding around Jeno’s waist. Donghyuck notices, belatedly, that Jeno’s already trembling with anticipation. His eyes slip closed as Doyoung pets along his hip affectionately. “Don’t choke, baby. Go slow.” </p><p>Pulling off of Donghyuck’s cock, Jeno gasps. “Hyung,” he says, already sounding <em> wrecked.  </em></p><p>“Yes?” Doyoung smiles and <em> oh my god, </em> Donghyuck never in a thousand years could have imagined this. Doyoung very clearly likes to <em> tease, </em>and it’s so fucking hot. “Do you need some help from hyung?”</p><p>Jeno nods a little desperately, hips jutting forward as Doyoung’s touch travels from his hip down along his thigh. <em> “Hyung,” </em>he repeats, the grip he had on Donghyuck’s thighs going slack as he’s wound up by nothing more than the tips of Doyoung’s fingers.</p><p>“So, so sensitive,” Doyoung says, eyes flicking up to look at Donghyuck, then Jaemin and Renjun, making eye contact with all of them. (Renjun, who’s been pulled against Jaemin’s side so that Jaemin can shove his hand down the front of Renjun’s jeans. <em> God.) </em>“What do you want?”</p><p>Renjun chews on his lower lip. How he’s managing to think at <em> all, </em> Donghyuck doesn’t know. “Hyung,” he starts, gasping as Jaemin grips his cock through his briefs. “Hyung, I need- <em> we </em> need-”</p><p><br/>
“Did you plan this?” Donghyuck’s blood runs cold as he hears Johnny’s voice for the first time tonight. He tears his eyes away from Doyoung, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch as he makes eye contact with Johnny. Johnny, who’s looking like he walked out of one of Donghyuck’s wet dreams. His tone is <em> almost </em>accusatory, but mostly just amused and aroused. “Come over here and start playing with each other while your hyungs are still in the room?”</p><p>Taeyong laughs. Yuta’s busying himself kissing and sucking along Taeyong’s neck aggressively, hands pushed up the front of Taeyong’s shirt, but Taeyong doesn’t seem put out by it. “Seems to me like you need your hyungs to show you a thing or two. Hmm?”</p><p>Donghyuck would be lying to say that he’s never thought about this.</p><p>He’d been lying to say he hasn’t <em> dreamed </em>about it- and fuck, who could blame him? </p><p>“Oh my god.” Jaemin’s breathing is a little ragged, cheeks pink and chest already flushed with arousal. He’s always so obvious, getting riled up so easily and wearing it clear on his face. “Hyungs, we- we didn’t <em> plan </em> it but, but we <em> want-”  </em></p><p>“Breathe.” Doyoung reaches up to touch Jaemin, one hand moving to his knee to squeeze. “Hyungs will take care of you, okay? Just tell us what you want.” </p><p>Donghyuck closes his eyes, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. He opens them again what feels like an eternity later to see all four of their hyungs watching them carefully. The only one who’s moving is Doyoung, soothingly rubbing the back of Jeno’s neck. He’s already got Jeno melted against him, Jeno’s eyes still closed as he takes deep, slow breaths, reveling in the attention he’s being given.</p><p>“Do you just want us to watch?” Taeyong asks carefully. Jeno whines and shakes his head when Doyoung starts to pull away, calming only when he’s being touched again. “Or do you want to be touched?”</p><p>“I think I might fucking explode if you don’t touch me,” Jaemin says. As soon as everyone looks at him though, he squirms, blushing, embarrassed. “Hyungs,” he adds on, looking shy.</p><p>“Jeno? Renjun?” Johnny looks at each of them in turn, waiting to hear a soft <em> yes please hyung </em>from each of them. “Hyuck?”</p><p>It feels a little like all the air in the room’s gone cold. There’s an electricity sparking through the room, buzzing at every inch of exposed skin.</p><p>Quietly, timidly, Donghyuck replies. “Please, Johnny… Wanna be touched, hyungs. <em> Please.” </em></p><p>“Okay. You have to tell us what you like, okay? And if you don’t like anything. You’re in control here.” Taeyong stands up, making his way across the room towards them. Jaemin shakes to Donghyuck’s right. “You know your colours, baby?” Taeyong purrs, crouching down in front of the couch, hand sliding up the front of Jaemin’s chest.</p><p><em> Christ. </em>This may be the hottest thing that Donghyuck’s ever seen. </p><p>“Green,” Jaemin affirms, leaning into Taeyong’s touches. “Green, green hyung-”</p><p>Taeyong fists his hand in the fabric of Jaemin’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss.</p><p>With that, everything clicks into place.</p><p>It’s like the floodgates are open and there’s absolutely no stopping them now.</p><p>Jaemin kisses Taeyong with everything he’s got. Like he’s trying to impress, show him what he’s capable of. It’s really, really cute.</p><p>Emboldened, Johnny and Yuta abandon their seats to approach the group. Johnny’s already unbuttoning the front of his long-sleeve, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten. Yuta gets closer to them first and doesn’t hesitate to drop down on the couch next to Renjun, curiously reaching out to trace down the column of his throat with two fingers.</p><p><br/>
“Pretty,” Yuta muses absentmindedly, like he’s not talking to Renjun at all. He turns to Doyoung and they share a smile before he turns back, free hand cupping Renjun’s jaw, thumb catching on his lower lip. “So little and pretty. I’d love to make a mess of you.”</p><p>Renjun squirms, Jaemin’s hand still squeezing his cock but unmoving. “I- I’ll be good hyung, promise.”</p><p>“I believe it.” Yuta grins, leaning in to press a kiss to Renjun’s mouth, far too sweetly. Renjun gasps as he pulls away, scrambling to find purchase on Yuta’s shoulders. </p><p>Donghyuck is so enraptured in watching- watching Jeno fall apart, Doyoung hiking up the fabric of Jeno’s shirt so that he can play with his nipples, watching Taeyong coax Jaemin off the couch and on the floor so that he can pull him in his lap, watching Yuta strip Renjun of his hoodie, kissing along his jawline- it almost comes as a surprise when he feels a hand on his shoulder and Johnny sits next to him on the couch.</p><p>“How you doing, Hyuck?” Johnny asks, reaching up to pet through Donghyuck’s hair in that way he likes to do. Donghyuck pauses for a moment to take stock of his life. </p><p>Well, he just spent the last half an hour making out with three extremely pretty boys, lips already swollen and tingling, and had his cock so far down Jeno’s throat that he’s pretty sure he saw whatever god is up there. His four insanely hot hyungs have very enthusiastically agreed to an orgy, something that Donghyuck has only imagined in his <em> dreams, </em>and he’s got the perfect view to watch it all from where he’s sitting pretty, half-dressed and so fucking turned on.</p><p>Oh, and his cock is still out and hard while his crush chats to him almost mundanely.</p><p>So, like. Pretty fucking awesome?</p><p>“I’m good,” Donghyuck squeaks, turning his attention back to Johnny. “Can you pinch me?”<br/>
“What?” Johnny laughs, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Donghyuck’s ear. God, he’s really going to make Donghyuck melt into a puddle of goo, isn’t he?</p><p>“Just want to make sure this is really happening.” Donghyuck pinches his thigh once, his whole body trembling from it. Jeno moans loudly as Doyoung presses his tongue to one of Jeno’s nipples, making it real fucking hard for Donghyuck to focus on just one thing. <em> Fuck. </em>“Okay, it’s real. Confirmed. Cool. Just checking.”</p><p>Johnny keeps smiling, leaning in a little closer to press a kiss to the tip of Donghyuck’s ear. “You wanna keep talking, or can I touch you now?”</p><p>“Touch me.” Donghyuck squirms, pressing closer to Johnny. “Touch me, touch me-”</p><p>Jaemin reaches blindly over and pinches Donghyuck’s thigh hard, causing him to yelp. Taeyong pulls away from their kiss, laughing, content to start pulling off Jaemin’s clothes as Jaemin looks over teasingly. “God, you’re so whiny. Shouldn’t you ask hyung a little nicer?”</p><p>Donghyuck glares at him petulantly, laughing when Jaemin chokes out a moan as Taeyong tweaks one of his nipples. Payback. Johnny strokes Donghyuck’s cheek, guiding his attention back to the matter at hand. </p><p>“Please,” Donghyuck whispers, feeling small under Johnny’s gaze. “Touch me, hyungie.”</p><p>Johnny lifts Donghyuck up with ease, settling him down in his lap. He presses his lips to Donghyuck’s jaw, making him shake, hands slipping around Donghyuck’s waist. “With pleasure.”</p><p>There’s a heat coursing through the room, an energy that they can all undoubtedly feel. Donghyuck tilts his head back, giving Johnny better access to rid him of his shirt. </p><p>He’s not cold for long, Johnny’s arms wrapping around his waist and drawing him in close. He presses kisses down the length of Donghyuck’s neck, nipping at the skin of his collarbones. Donghyuck fists his hands in the fabric of Johnny’s shirt, annoyed that he still can’t feel Johnny’s warmth with his own palms.</p><p>“Off,” Donghyuck whines, tugging at Johnny’s shirt petulantly. “Wanna feel, hyung.”</p><p>Johnny detaches himself from Donghyuck’s skin for long enough to let Donghyuck tug off his shirt, laughing when Donghyuck struggles to free both of Johnny’s arms. Johnny’s still half-dressed, but Donghyuck finds that it’s a lot harder to care about that when Johnny pulls him close enough to rut his cock against Johnny’s six pack.</p><p>He has a fucking six pack. <em> Christ.  </em></p><p>“What do you like?” Johnny asks, voice thick in his ear, one hand on the small of Donghyuck’s back to keep him steady while Donghyuck rocks his hips, slow and steadily, enjoying the way his cock rubs up against Johnny’s abdomen.</p><p>Donghyuck can’t even <em> think. </em>He’s sure that there are things that he likes, but right now he just doesn’t know- all of his thoughts are heavy and hazy in his head. He’s pretty sure that anything Johnny does right now is going to feel good. </p><p>“You can be rough with him.” It’s Renjun, pressed against the couch to Donghyuck’s right, close enough to pinch Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck looks over to find him already naked and god, he’s a sight. So petite and slender and skin so <em> soft </em>that Donghyuck can’t resist reaching out for him, squirming to run a hand along his ribs. “You know how to use your words, right, baby?”</p><p>Donghyuck wants to be mad at Renjun’s degrading tone, but he can’t find the willpower. It’s all been zapped right out of him, disappearing from each inch of skin that gets touched- coaxed to the surface of Jeno, and drawn right out of him by Johnny. </p><p>"You're a good boy, aren't you, Hyuckie?" Donghyuck whines, feeling Taeyong’s hands petting softly through his hair. He smiles, still on the floor, contentedly waiting for Jaemin to undress. "A good, pretty boy. And good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?”</p><p>A laugh from his side. Donghyuck doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Yuta- and Donghyuck doesn’t even mind, not really, not when he’s snug on Johnny’s lap and Taeyong is treating him like fucking royalty. “So this is how we get you to behave."</p><p>“Apparently.” Doyoung cups Donghyuck’s cheek with one hand, thumb tracing along his jawline. He smiles knowingly, turning back to Jeno to help rid him of his jeans.</p><p>Johnny slips a hand around Donghyuck’s cock, stroking him off nice and slowly.</p><p>“Hyung, <em> hyung-” </em>Donghyuck swallows, pleasure building up from the base of his spine, but he can’t stop staring at Johnny’s lips. “Want a kiss.”</p><p>“Do you now?” Johnny’s grinning, and Donghyuck feels himself nod more than he registers doing it. </p><p>There’s a laugh from his side, and a firm hand on his jaw has Donghyuck turning his head to come face-to-face with Taeyong. “Okay, Hyuckie.”</p><p>Taeyong leans in and all of Donghyuck’s thoughts fizzle out as he presses their lips together. </p><p>And, wow-</p><p>Donghyuck can’t do anything other than whimper because Taeyong tastes <em> so </em>good. </p><p>He's got Donghyuck's jaw falling open immediately, tongue gently coaxing him on. Donghyuck's whining into it, can't help himself, happy to follow Taeyong's lead.</p><p>Johnny's laughing, but Donghyuck hardly hears it. Taeyong’s got his full attention.</p><p>It doesn’t take long after that for everyone to shed the rest of their clothes. Donghyuck winds up on the floor, pressed up to Taeyong’s chest, completely boneless from his touches. Taeyong keeps them light and barely-there, feeling up Donghyuck’s sides, giggling the more that Donghyuck squirms. Taeyong’s naked too and he’s easily one of the most gorgeous people that Donghyuck has had the privilege of seeing; all long limbs and fine lines, body firm and toned.</p><p>Yuta gasps into Jeno’s mouth, voice full of mirth. “Oh my god. Jeno, you didn’t.”</p><p>Jeno’s flushing bright red, squirming, but Yuta refuses to let go of him. He turns Jeno around so that they’re back to chest, lifts Jeno up to pull him out of his underwear, one hand around his waist keeping him still, the other disappearing between their bodies. His arm tenses and Jeno <em> keens.  </em></p><p>“Oh, Jeno.” Yuta grins. “Do you make it a habit to go to parties with a plug shoved up your ass?”</p><p>Jaemin swallows back a <em> fuck, </em> pulling himself off of Doyoung to watch. Yuta’s keen on giving a show; he sits down and pulls the squirming Jeno back into his lap, hooking his hands below his thighs to pull them apart. He kisses Jeno’s neck, relaxing him with touch until he’s comfortable enough to spread his legs for everyone to see.</p><p>Sure enough, he’s got his favourite little purple plug snug inside of him.</p><p>Yuta hooks his fingers around the plug, wiggles it around just to listen to the sweet noises Jeno makes. “I had no idea you were so kinky. Wandering around my house with a plug in you?” Yuta laughs almost mockingly, but presses a sweet kiss to Jeno’s cheek. “So filthy.” </p><p>“Was- was hoping someone would notice.” Jeno hides his face against Yuta adorably. “Was so turned on today… b-but I wanted to wait. Wanted to be good…” </p><p>“You are so good.” Taeyong leans over to give the plug a little tap, making Jeno groan. </p><p>Johnny returns from where he’d gone in search of lube and condoms, dropping them on the floor within reach. He stops in front of Jeno and Yuta, ruffling Jeno’s hair, stroking his cheek affectionately. “Good little pup.”</p><p>“I’ve got a wonderful idea.” Yuta smiles, tugging the plug out the tiniest bit before he fucks it back inside of Jeno. He nods over to Renjun, who had been content watching on the other couch, jerking himself off, Doyoung rubbing circles along his thigh encouragingly while Jaemin busies himself sucking Doyoung’s cock. “Why don’t you two show us what you want, how you like to be touched, hm? Get yourselves ready for your hyungs?”</p><p>Jeno shakes, nodding his head repeatedly. “Yeah, yeah- Renjunnie-”</p><p>“Come here,” Renjun says, opening his arms in invitation. With a little help from Johnny, Jeno stands on shaky legs, throwing himself at Renjun, eager to connect their mouths.</p><p>Donghyuck whimpers. He always loves watching those two make out. </p><p>“Aren’t… aren’t you two dating?” Doyoung is looking at Jeno, but it’s very clear that he’s speaking to Jaemin. He catches on quickly- Jeno doesn’t respond much in this state, usually looking to Jaemin, Renjun or Donghyuck to lead him and giving curt, quiet responses when he’s asked to vocalize what he wants and what feels good. </p><p>Jaemin pulls himself off of Doyoung’s cock and nods, reaching up to stroke his hands through Renjun’s hair. Renjun, who’s currently kissing Jeno like his life depends on it, practically fucking Jeno’s mouth with his tongue. Jeno’s more than happy to take it all, kissing back as much as he can, but mostly just whining for Renjun to hurry up and finger him. </p><p>"Yes, we are, hyung." He smiles, that cheeky little grin of his that's always followed by trouble, running his tongue along his lower lip, already swollen from being stretched around Doyoung’s cock. “Isn’t he the cutest when he’s begging?”</p><p>“He <em> is.” </em>Doyoung reaches over to touch Jeno’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Jeno melts under the praise, moaning as Renjun finally pulls the plug out of him, pressing in a finger instead, lubed up carefully with the bottle Yuta passes him.</p><p>“Doyoungie, you’re not supposed to play favourites.” Taeyong laughs, poking Doyoung in the cheek affectionately. Donghyuck giggles, pleased when Johnny sits down next to him and Taeyong, reaching out to pull Donghyuck into another kiss.</p><p>Renjun and Jeno fuck each other open with their fingers, panting into heated kisses, almost frantic with need. Yuta goads them along the entire time- whispers out when they should speed up, slow down or stop. Pushes them so close to coming that he has to hold them back, one hand on each of their wrists, chuckling amidst their complaints.</p><p><em> “Hyung,” </em> Renjun pouts, throwing his head back against the couch cushion in frustration. “I was so <em> close.”  </em></p><p>“I know, baby,” Yuta laughs, pulling Renjun away from Jeno and dropping him down in Doyoung’s lap, coaxing Jaemin off his knees and onto the couch so that Yuta can touch him. “Get used to that feeling, okay? Nobody’s allowed to come until I say so.”</p><p>"Fucking hell." Jaemin gasps, seated in Yuta's lap while Yuta jerks him off nice and slowly, one hand on his hip to keep him steady. <em> "Hyung." </em></p><p>Donghyuck keeps kissing Johnny, threading their fingers of one hand together. He leads it down between his legs, guiding Johnny to press his fingers just below Donghyuck's cock, dragging down his perineum. </p><p>"Yeah? That's what you want, baby?" Johnny asks between kisses, voice so deep and husky it makes Donghyuck shake. "Want me to finger you?"</p><p>He manages a nod, too aroused to use his words. He has a feeling that Yuta would have punished him for that, but Johnny is more forgiving; he holds one of Donghyuck's hands, lubing up the other so that he can push a finger into Donghyuck.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Donghyuck has thought a lot about what it'd feel like to have Johnny touching him.</p><p>He's imagined it rough, Johnny's strength obvious, holding him down to push into him over and over and over again. He's imagined it soft, Johnny kissing up his stomach, lacing their hands together and pushing in all at once. He's imagined going down on Johnny, pushing Johnny's legs apart so that he can rut into him, finding that one spot that'll make him see stars until he's coming, guiding Donghyuck to clean him up with his tongue. </p><p>(He has a lot of downtime between lectures, okay?)</p><p>It feels so different, <em> actually </em>having Johnny's fingers inside of him. They're bigger than his own, or even Jeno's, stretching him out nice and pretty. Johnny fingers him slow, keeping the burn minimal by moving slowly.</p><p>Taeyong shifts Donghyuck's position, guiding his legs open further and over Johnny's thighs to give Johnny better access. Johnny keeps kissing him, short little kisses, laughing every time that Donghyuck can't kiss back because he's overwhelmed.</p><p>Time bleeds away. Donghyuck's vaguely aware of what's going on around him- of Jaemin carefully following Taeyong's instructions in stretching him out, of Yuta letting Renjun sit on his lap, teasing his cock at Renjun's hole, of Jeno's panting, sitting pretty for Doyoung to fuck him with his tongue. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>It's- it's a lot. </p><p>Johnny kisses the side of Donghyuck's face, then down his neck. He pulls out his finger to push back in with two. "God, you sound amazing, Hyuckie. Even nicer than I'd imagined."</p><p>"Such pretty boys," Taeyong agrees, scratching at Jaemin's scalp in a way of a reward when he pushes his fingers right where Taeyong wants them. "And it's all for your hyungs, hm?" </p><p>Jeno nods dumbly, thighs shaking as he keeps himself where Doyoung wants him. "Yes yes yes," he repeats, falling down onto his arms when Doyoung pulls back, wiping his face with his forearm.</p><p>"Johnny-hyung," Donghyuck starts, mouth falling open from the pleasure of Johnny's fingers. He's worked him open with two, and if Donghyuck lets him go for too much longer he's going to come and he doesn't want to come just on his fingers. "I wanna be fucked, hyung."</p><p>But it's not Johnny who responds, it's Taeyong. He's on his knees now, kissing Jaemin in thanks for doing such a good job. "You're not stretched enough yet for Johnny, baby," he says sweetly, kissing the top of Donghyuck's head. "But don't worry, I can take care of that for you." He pauses, humming thoughtfully, reaching around Donghyuck's body to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. "Actually… I have an even better idea, if you're up for it."</p><p>Obviously Taeyong got the pet name memo. Donghyuck nods a few times, ready to do just about anything to keep hearing Taeyong speak to him like that. “Anything, hyungie.”</p><p>Taeyong squeezes Donghyuck’s dick, carefully stroking him from the base to the tip. </p><p>Donghyuck’s got a nice cock. Maybe it’s a bit arrogant to think that, but he’s spent months with Jeno begging to suck him off whenever they’re alone together. He’s only human, okay? Taeyong seems to share the sentiment, humming pleased to himself as he continues to stroke Donghyuck off. “I’d love for you to fuck me. What do you say to that, hm, baby? Fuck me, and if you do a good job maybe Yuta will help stretch you out after?"</p><p>Yuta snorts. He's busy right now with a lapful of Renjun (who is frustrated that he's <em> still </em>just being teased, Yuta content to rub their cocks together at a brutally slow pace) but he nods, smirking. "That sounds fair. You make Taeyong feel good, and maybe I'll let Renjun feel good, too." </p><p>Donghyuck scrambles to his knees, unbothered by Johnny laughing at his eagerness. </p><p>"Ah, come here," Johnny says to a pouting Jaemin, pulling him into his lap, kissing the side of his neck. "Enjoy the show, hm?" </p><p>Taeyong guides Donghyuck, and it's a damn good thing. Everything's buzzing, excitement and nervousness curling in the pit of his stomach, fueled by an insane desire to be <em> good, </em>to please. </p><p>They wind up with Taeyong on his hands and knees, Donghyuck behind him. He breathes in slow and deep, very aware that everyone is watching them as they cross this barrier, this line.</p><p>Once they cross it, there's no going back.</p><p>Surprisingly, Donghyuck doesn't feel nervous. Taeyong encourages him, arches his back and moans stupidly pretty as Donghyuck pushes into him.</p><p>God, he takes cock like he was <em> made </em>for it. </p><p>There's little resistance, and absently, Donghyuck wonders if Doyoung's already fucked him today.</p><p>(Or maybe it was Johnny? Or Yuta? Maybe Ten? Do they make a habit of this, like Donghyuck does with his friends?)</p><p>"Feels good, Hyuckie," Taeyong says, <em> praises. </em>Donghyuck would move mountains to hear that sweet praise again. "Go on, Hyuck. Show us what you can do."</p><p>Donghyuck looks up, sees Renjun wiggling in Yuta's lap, Jeno on his knees for Doyoung, Jaemin in Johnny's lap. They're all watching and Donghyuck nods, wasting no time to start rocking into Taeyong. </p><p>He grips Taeyong's hip, fucks up into him in that way that drives Jeno wild. Pulls back until just the tip of his cock is still inside, and thrusts in hard. </p><p><em> "Perfect," </em>Taeyong moans, burying his face against his forearms. "Good, good… keep going."</p><p>Donghyuck’s always been too loud, too eager, too <em> much.  </em></p><p>He’s never known when to slow down or when to back off, and he never gives less than one hundred percent when he does anything.</p><p>Doesn’t matter if it’s playing video games or his studies or sex- he’s always been fixated on being the best he can be, on proving that he’s worth it. </p><p>So he takes Taeyong’s words to heart and fucks him with everything that he’s worth. </p><p>Taeyong feels so, <em> so </em> good. Tight and wet, sucking Donghyuck in, goading him along with every moan, every word, every <em> breath. </em>Donghyuck fucks him until his thighs feel as if they might burst from the effort of keeping himself upright, pleasure building white-hot at the base of his spine.</p><p>There will definitely be marks on Taeyong’s hips tomorrow, but if he cares, he sure doesn’t say anything about it. Rather the opposite; he pushes his weight up onto his knees, giving Donghyuck a better angle to thrust up into him, and giving the others a better view of his perfectly toned body.</p><p>“Don’t stop Hyuck, <em> god.” </em>Taeyong laces his fingers with Donghyuck’s, rests them on his thighs and squeezes. “You can go harder- go harder, baby.”</p><p>Johnny nudges Jaemin out of his lap, his neck and collarbones marked up all nice and pink, to position him right in front of Taeyong. “If you’re gonna whine, I guess we should just occupy that mouth of yours, hm?”</p><p>Jaemin flushes red. Taeyong squeezes Donghyuck’s hands so he slows the roll of his hips, choosing deeper, harder thrusts instead, allowing Johnny to take a hold of Taeyong’s cock and stroke it once. “Suck,” he instructs, sitting back on his knees.</p><p>There’s no hesitation. Jaemin grasps the base of Taeyong’s dick in one hand, leaning down to lap delicately at the tip. With how close they are, pressed back-to-chest, Donghyuck can feel the whole-body shiver that wracks through Taeyong’s body. </p><p>Emboldened by Taeyong’s reaction, Jaemin takes more of Taeyong’s cock in his mouth, sucking insistently, hand fisted around the rest that he can’t take. </p><p>It’s filthy, the sounds Taeyong is making, the way that Donghyuck starts to press harder, pushing Taeyong’s dick further into Jaemin’s mouth. They both whine at the sensation, prompting Donghyuck to keep doing it. </p><p>“You’re so fucking noisey, Yong.” Johnny grins, pushing himself up on his knees. How is he still wearing <em> jeans? </em> “Got two pretty boys pleasing you, so I guess I can’t blame you.” </p><p>Taeyong reaches up to fist his hand in Johnny’s hair and pull him down into a rough, needy kiss. </p><p>Donghyuck chokes, hips stuttering as he watches them make out.</p><p>“They’re hot, aren’t they?” Doyoung grins, exchanging a look with Yuta. Yuta’s moved to the floor, next to Doyoung and he has Renjun trapped between his legs, playing with his nipples.</p><p>Renjun nods wordlessly, twitching against Yuta’s fingers. “Y-yeah,” he stutters, when Yuta stops until he hears a reply.</p><p>Jeno doesn’t answer, can’t, but thankfully Doyoung doesn’t punish him for that. He keeps him carefully in place, toying a third finger around his rim.</p><p>Johnny nips at Taeyong’s lower lip when his mouth falls open, overwhelmed from all the pleasure. “Oh my god-”</p><p>“Good?” Johnny smiles, leaning back to get a better look at the three of them. Taeyong releases Johnny’s hair, letting him press a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips.</p><p>Donghyuck kisses back, surprised when Johnny gasps into his mouth. Turns out Taeyong took the moment to squeeze Johnny’s cock through his jeans, and Donghyuck looks down to see the way that Taeyong’s hand looks <em> small </em>next to the bulge in Johnny’s pants.</p><p>
  <em> God.  </em>
</p><p>It’s not much longer before Donghyuck can feel himself start to falter, can feel his pleasure building up, white-hot in the pit of his stomach. He grips tighter to Taeyong’s hips, movements stuttering. </p><p>“You close?” Johnny asks, kissing Donghyuck’s neck and stroking his hair. Donghyuck nods, pressing into every brush of Johnny’s skin, desperate for that security to ground him.</p><p>Heat and pleasure builds and builds- and a moment before he orgasms Johnny pulls Donghyuck back and into his arms, nipping at his neck and ignoring his pleas. “Nobody said you could come yet, baby.”</p><p>Taeyong threads his fingers in Jaemin’s hair, thrusting gently into his mouth. Jaemin looks a mess already- expression hazy, lips spread wide around Taeyong’s dick. All it takes are a few more thrusts before Taeyong pulls out and comes on Jaemin’s face and chest. He slumps forward onto Jaemin, kissing his forehead and cheeks appreciatively. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Jeno collapses down onto his front, and Donghyuck hazedly looks over, body trembling from the orgasm that got cut off. <em> “Hyuck.”  </em></p><p>“Did you just come?” Yuta’s grinning, abandoning Renjun to approach Jeno, grasping his chin between two fingers. “Just from watching and having Doyoung’s fingers in you?”</p><p>Jeno turns his head away, red in the face, but there’s no denying that he just came, quite literally, without having his dick touched. </p><p>Doyoung groans. “God, you’re a fucking dream, Jeno.” </p><p>“Isn’t he just?” Yuta smirks, forcing Jeno to look at him, pushing his thumb into Jeno’s mouth. He lets it sit on Jeno’s tongue, humming to himself. “I was going to have you suck me off, but it seems we barely need to touch you, do we, pup?”</p><p>Jeno’s eyes roll back as he closes his lips around Yuta’s thumb. He nods dumbly, whining when Yuta pulls out his thumb and steps away from him. </p><p>“You want to use your mouth? How about you clean up your boyfriend so he’s ready to go again?” Yuta smirks, fond of the idea. Taeyong stops wiping the cum from Jaemin’s cheeks, content to let Jeno take his place.</p><p>Jeno wraps one arm around Jaemin’s shoulders, settling in his lap, letting Jaemin’s cock rub against his abs. He looks Jaemin from head to toe, a small smile on his face. “Feeling good?”</p><p>Jaemin nods, hands finding a home on Jeno’s waist, as if the space there was made for him. He leans in, meaning to kiss Jeno silly, but Jeno stops him with a laugh. </p><p>“Wait, you’re all messy.” He kisses Jaemin’s cheek, tongue lapping up a stripe of Taeyong’s cum. Donghyuck shivers, Jaemin’s head tipping back in bliss.</p><p>Taeyong moves next to Renjun, stroking gently through his hair. Renjun sniffs, gasping into Taeyong’s mouth as Taeyong slides two fingers into him. “Just breathe,” he says, sending Yuta a mischievous glance. Yuta, who very purposefully did not get Renjun off yet, glares back at him, lifting one eyebrow in question. “It’s more fun if you don’t come right away. Get you close a couple of times… makes the end result so much sweeter.”</p><p>It’s all so <em> much, </em>all of Donghyuck’s nerves buzzing with anticipation and energy. He seeks out Johnny’s warmth, pressing into him, groaning at the feel of Johnny’s cock pressing against his lower back.</p><p>“Not so fast.” Yuta grins, reaching for Donghyuck’s hand to haul him to his feet. “I want a turn too, baby. Where’s the fun if we don’t all get to play with one another?”</p><p>Donghyuck swallows, nodding against the palm of Yuta’s hand as he strokes Donghyuck’s face. In case he never gets this chance again, he has to enjoy it with everything he’s got. </p><p>That’s how he ends up on his knees, keeping himself upright with his hands on the couch. Yuta nudges his legs further apart with his foot, manhandling him into the position that he wants.</p><p>Jaemin gasps, and Donghyuck looks over his shoulder to see that Taeyong’s sitting in his lap, lowering himself down on Jaemin’s cock torturously slow. Doyoung’s taken over with Renjun, spreading him open on three fingers, stretching him wide as he thrusts his fingers out, while Jeno turns in Johnny’s arms-</p><p>A light swat to his butt grabs Donghyuck’s attention and he whips his head around. Yuta smirks at him, soothingly rubbing the spot he’d smacked. “I want your attention on me, Hyuck. They’ll get turns with you later.” </p><p>Before Donghyuck can formulate some kind of bratty reply, Yuta’s pouring lube straight on his hole and presses two fingers inside of him immediately.</p><p><br/>
“Oh god.” Donghyuck arches his back, resting his forehead on the couch. </p><p>“Actually, it’s <em> Yuta-hyung, </em>but I’ll accept it.” Yuta laughs, quickly finding a pace, fucking his fingers into Donghyuck filthily. There’s no rhyme or rhythm; he switches randomly between deep, face thrusts to a slow grind, finding all the spots that drive Donghyuck crazy and leaning into them, making him tremble. </p><p>“You have such nice legs, Hyuck,” Yuta comments off-handedly, almost conversationally. He squeezes one thigh with his free hand, humming to himself. “Can I fuck them?”</p><p>“What?” It’s really, <em> really </em>hard to think with Yuta pressing into his prostate. Fuck, he’s doing that on purpose, isn’t he?</p><p>Yuta pulls his fingers out of Donghyuck and slides his hand between Donghyuck’s thighs, coating them with lube. “Wanna fuck your pretty thighs.”<br/>
Donghyuck nods, Yuta’s touch rough but it feels so <em> good. </em>“Yes yes please just keep-”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” Yuta pushes his fingers back into Donghyuck, chuckling to himself. He pushes Donghyuck’s legs a little closer together, Donghyuck doing his best to flex his thigh muscles. He grips Donghyuck’s hip with his free hand, <em> tightly, </em>while he thrusts his cock between Donghyuck’s thighs.</p><p>It’s a weird sensation, one thing Donghyuck’s never tried before (he makes a mental note though, of how <em> good </em> it feels), and when Yuta thrusts in and rubs deliciously up against Donghyuck’s sensitive skin, it’s <em> perfect.  </em></p><p>Yuta doesn’t hold back, fucking in hard on the first thrust, Donghyuck struggling to keep his position. </p><p>Johnny taps Yuta’s shoulder, causing him to squeeze Donghyuck’s hips tighter. “Gentle, Yuta.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Yuta pushes his cock back between Donghyuck’s thighs again, a little gentler this time, the slide smooth and slick and so fucking <em> hot. </em>He presses two fingers back inside of Donghyuck, just using the motion of his thrusts to keep working on opening him up.</p><p>They all take turns with one another, and it’s kind of perfect- the atmosphere is open and easy, no expectations, only pleasure.<br/>
Donghyuck’s lost track of the others, too focused to notice them getting off around him. Renjun and Johnny and Doyoung and Jaemin and Jeno and Taeyong- he only comes to when Yuta thrusts particularly hard between his thighs, dragging perfectly against his own cock, three fingers deep and his pleasure builds up so quickly that he feels he might <em> burst.  </em></p><p>“Hyung, hyung, please please <em> please </em> let me <em> come-” </em>Donghyuck’s babbling, and normally he’d feel embarrassed about his hyungs seeing him like this but right now his mind is on one track. </p><p>“Let him come, Yuta,” Taeyong instructs, oddly firm. “He'll be more relaxed for later." </p><p>Yuta sighs like he's facing the biggest inconvenience, and in his fucked-out haze, Donghyuck feels like he <em> is. </em> He whimpers, thighs trembling with effort to hold back his orgasm because he <em> can’t </em>disappoint Yuta, feels it deep down in his bones.</p><p>"Okay," Yuta says, sighing in defeat. Donghyuck's spine tingles as Yuta toys a fourth finger around his rim, pressing at his sweet spot. "You can come, Hyuckie." </p><p>As if on command Donghyuck comes, and fuck if it isn't legendary.</p><p>He feels it down to the tips of his toes, entire body pulsing with pleasure as he spills all over the floor. He's moaning, garbled mixtures of pleases and thank yous and whines for his hyungs, garbage that he won't remember tomorrow. </p><p>Yuta eases off him, pulls out his fingers. Donghyuck feels empty, collapsing down onto his forearms, spared only by Doyoung's careful hands guiding him up and away from the mess he's made.</p><p>"Good thing I put down towels, hm?" Doyoung laughs, but Donghyuck can only whimper as he's pulled into Doyoung's lap, burying his head beneath Doyoung's chin. Doyoung's warm and broad and it feels good to cuddle him, post-orgasm glow making Donghyuck feel all hazy and content.</p><p><em> "Hyung-" </em> it's Renjun again, whining as he grinds against a pillow, expression dizzy. "Hyung when is it going to be <em> my turn?"  </em></p><p>“Be quiet.” Yuta pushes Renjun down on the couch, Renjun squirming from the sensation of having Yuta flip him onto his stomach and hold him down. “God, you talk such big fucking game but you’re just whining for cock. Little cockslut, hm?” He pulls up Renjun's hips, pushing his face against the couch cushions with his other hand as he rips open a condom, dripping lube into Renjun’s hole. "You're gonna take me well, right, Renjun?"</p><p><em> "Yes," </em> Renjun slurs, moans getting higher as Yuta finally, finally breaches into him, just an inch. "Yes yes hyung <em> please-"  </em></p><p>Renjun moans so loudly when Yuta fills him up, pushing in hard enough that he's pushed up the couch, face pressed against the armrest. Yuta wastes no time in fucking into him hard, grip tight on his hips and shoulders to keep him from flying off the couch.</p><p>Jaemin groans at the sight, struggling to sit still. Taeyong's on top of him, grinding down on him torturously slow, no rush whatsoever to get either of them off. Jeno's content from coming earlier, relaxed in Johnny's arms, slowly undoing the button of Johnny’s jeans, pulling at them impatiently.</p><p>"You still with us?" Doyoung wraps his arms tighter around Donghyuck, who snuggles right into his embrace. Who's he to say no to affection? </p><p>"Yeah," Donghyuck says at last, realizing that Doyoung is waiting for an answer. "I feel good, hyung." </p><p>"Good." Doyoung strokes his sides, coaxing him to sip at some water before they get lost in the mindlessness of it all again. Donghyuck soaks up the affection that Doyoung layers on him, practically purring in his lap, he feels so damn good.</p><p>Watching Renjun get fucked is kind of like a religious experience- despite being so small, he takes cock <em> so well. </em> He squirms and moans and leaks all over the couch, clawing for <em> something </em>as Yuta absolutely destroys him. </p><p>Donghyuck’s not sure when he got hard again- he only notices when Doyoung wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking him off, in time with Yuta’s change of pace to slow, steady thrusts into Renjun. Renjun’s completely gone, struggling to moan around Jaemin’s cock resting heavy on his tongue. Donghyuck trembles, hiding his face against Doyoung’s neck, very much aware of how hard Doyoung still is.</p><p>He doesn’t speak, and thank <em> god </em>for that, because Yuta tugs Jaemin up by the hair for a kiss, forcing his cock further down Renjun’s throat and they’re so fucking hot that Donghyuck might actually melt. Into a puddle, on the floor. Rest in fucking pieces.</p><p>Doyoung’s hand abandons Donghyuck’s cock, travelling lower to press just below it, fingers catching on his rim. Donghyuck opens his legs a little wider, invitation obvious.</p><p>(He’s always had a short refractory period. <em> Demonic, </em> Jaemin calls it. <em> A blessing, </em>Donghyuck counters, pouting until Jaemin goes down on him to bring him to another orgasm after Renjun and Jeno have gone to bathe.)</p><p>Doyoung wastes no time, plunging two fingers inside of Donghyuck, testing his sensitivity. Donghyuck flexes his thighs, but it feels good; he’s had enough time since his first to calm down a little, and the touches feel good. Doyoung kisses down his neck and Donghyuck’s struck with a thought that he just can’t contain.</p><p>“God, I love your mouth, hyung,” he gasps, Doyoung’s lips pressed to his shoulder. </p><p>“My mouth?” Doyoung laughs, thumb toying around Donghyuck’s rim. “Have you thought about this before, Hyuck?”</p><p>Donghyuck’s word-to-mouth filter is absolutely gone as he spits out, “yeah. Saw you…. Once. At the bar.” </p><p>Interest piqued, Doyoung noses at Donghyuck’s neck before kissing below his ear. “Saw me doing what?”</p><p>“Saw you… and Taeyong-hyung.” Donghyuck swallows, remembering the moment as clear as if it were yesterday. He’d been drunk, but not too drunk, and seeing them had sobered him up almost immediately. “You were kissing… and you started kissing hyungie’s neck. And it looked like… like it felt really, really good.” </p><p>“Aww.” Doyoung coos, pressing a third finger into Donghyuck, stretching him wide again. “Like this, baby?” He presses his lips to Donghyuck’s neck, touch gentle as he kisses from Donghyuck’s jawline all the way to his shoulders.</p><p>Donghyuck trembles, feels goosebumps prickle up his arms. “You were… ah… rougher, hyung.”</p><p><em> “Oh.” </em> Donghyuck doesn’t need to see Doyoung to know that he’s smiling. “Like this, then?” He kisses Donghyuck’s neck rougher, teeth grazing his skin and <em> yes, </em>yes that’s exactly what he wanted- </p><p>“Hyung hyung <em> Yuta-hyung,” </em> Renjun practically sobs, burying his face in the cushions as Yuta fucks into him. “Please please <em> please </em>can I come-”</p><p>“I haven’t come yet, Renjunnie.” Yuta halts his thrusts abruptly, tsking. “Just a little more, baby, okay?”</p><p>Renjun grits his teeth but nods, sinking into the couch, letting Yuta sink back deep into him after he’s confirmed his colour. He’s trembling and it won’t be long until he comes; for his sake, Donghyuck hopes he can hold out. The reward will be more than worth it. </p><p>Jaemin’s claimed by Taeyong again, Jaemin whining for <em> some </em>kind of relief. Taeyong gives it to him, sinking his mouth down on Jaemin’s dick.</p><p>Doyoung switches sides, nipping at Donghyuck’s neck until the skin is nice and pink and he’s satisfied. He pushes a <em> fourth </em>finger into Donghyuck, which feels excessive until-</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Jeno sounds equal parts surprised and turned on. Upon inspection, he’s finally rid Johnny of his boxers and is sitting in his lap. He looks down, with almost curious fascination, at Johnny’s cock.</p><p>And not without good reason- he’s easily got the biggest dick that Donghyuck’s ever seen in the flesh. Even Jeno’s hands look small wrapped around it, pumping slowly, teasing around the head. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>Johnny tips his head back, stroking Jeno’s thighs appreciatively. Jeno leans down to lick at the tip of Johnny’s dick, obviously <em> needing </em>to get it in his mouth. </p><p>“Now you know what Taeyong meant?” Doyoung laughs a bit, finding Donghyuck’s sensitive spots to press into them, coax out a few little moans. They both watch Jeno take Johnny in a bit further, hitting the back of his throat, but there’s still so <em> much </em>that he can’t take. </p><p>Yuta groans loudly, pushing fiercely into Renjun as he comes. Renjun whines, but waits like a good little boy until Yuta pats his side and tells him, “you did so good, baby. You can come now.”</p><p>All the tension in his body snaps and he comes, all over Yuta’s hand and fingers, whimpering as Yuta licks it up, humming, pleased. Touches gentle, he flips Renjun over onto his back, wiping away the tears on his face and pulling him into a warm hug, whispering in his ear.</p><p>Jaemin’s next, and it’s really a wonder he’s lasted this long, through all of this teasing. Taeyong’s on top of him still, rocking his hips in a way that could only be described as <em> sinful- </em>he grabs on to his hyung and holds on, burying his face in Taeyong’s chest as he comes.</p><p>Donghyuck gasps as Doyoung pulls his fingers out of him, leaving him stretched wide around nothing. He trembles while his hyungs coo at him. </p><p>“Look at how nice and ready you are,” Doyoung says, the sweet honey-like praise making goosebumps prick at Donghyuck’s skin. "Ready for Johnny's cock, is that right?" </p><p>"Good boy." Taeyong smiles proudly at Donghyuck, sending shivers down his spine. He looks over at Jeno, beckoning him closer. “You still up for some fun, Jeno?”</p><p>Jaemin and Renjun have found their way into a heap, sated and spent; Yuta arrives moments later to cover them with a blanket and cuddle up with them, gentle now that they’re finished. Jeno nods feverishly, scrambling over to Taeyong, who pulls him down between Taeyong and Doyoung, coaxing him into a kiss.</p><p>Then it’s just Donghyuck and Johnny.</p><p>Donghyuck’s heart races, anticipation clawing at his throat. Johnny finally approaches him and Donghyuck appreciates how fucking amazing he looks naked. </p><p>(Way better than any of his fantasies.)</p><p>Every part of Johnny’s body looks strong and toned. His arms, his thighs, his abs- Donghyuck wants to touch, wants to spend hours mapping out every inch of his body, finding all the spots that make him feel good and teasing them for hours. He’s got a thin little treasure trail, leading down to the cock that’s probably going to destroy Donghyuck.</p><p>It’s not just long but also thick, a large vein running down one side.</p><p>Equal measures arousing and intimidating. </p><p>Johnny jerks himself off slowly, chewing on his lower lip, gaze flicking down Donghyuck’s body appreciatively. Donghyuck shakes a bit, frustrated that he’s had to wait so long to get properly dicked down, but that doesn’t matter so much when Johnny pulls him close to kiss him deeply.</p><p>He kisses so nicely, all of Donghyuck’s worries seem a lot further away.</p><p>“You good?” Johnny asks, pressing their bodies flush together. God, he’s so much <em> bigger </em>than Donghyuck-</p><p>“Yeah.” Donghyuck presses for more kisses, settling for brushing his nose against Johnny’s when Johnny pulls back to grab a condom and lube. “Wanted you for so long, hyung.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Johnny grins, pulling Donghyuck into another kiss. He grips his hips, pressing their bodies together, squeezing Donghyuck’s cock to relieve some of the tension he’s feeling. “How long, Hyuckie?”</p><p>Donghyuck wraps his arms around Johnny, needing the anchor. He remembers it vividly. He’d met Johnny during the winter, when Johnny had rescued him from a fate of sitting outside in the cold waiting for Jaemin. It had only been a downward spiral after that. “Months, hyung. After the second time I saw you… when I gave you back your jacket.”</p><p>Johnny kisses Donghyuck hard, squeezing his hips. “You looked so good in it.” He pulls back enough to tap Donghyuck’s hip, guiding him to turn around. “It’ll be easier if we do it this way.”<br/>
Settling on his hands and knees, Donghyuck breathes in deep. Johnny pats his butt cutely when he’s settled, earning him a glare from over Donghyuck’s shoulder.</p><p>Jeno gasps, and Donghyuck’s vaguely aware of the position he’s in- cockwarming Taeyong in his mouth, Doyoung slowly thrusting into him from behind- but his attention is pulled elsewhere as he feels Johnny rub his cock along Donghyuck’s perineum, teasing at his hole.</p><p>Renjun crawls over from where he’d been curled up between Jaemin and Yuta to pull Donghyuck into a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. Donghyuck kisses him back, but it breaks off into a whine as Johnny pushes into him.</p><p>Fuck, he’s just so <em> big.  </em></p><p>Even with all the prep, he feels every inch of Johnny as he moves inside of him, pressing against every sensitive part of Donghyuck’s body. It feels a little like he’s being split open, but it’s good; he likes it, likes feeling so full, so heavy, so <em> good.  </em></p><p>Donghyuck’s arms shake, and he’s glad that Renjun is there to help hold him up, one hand on his shoulder, the other sliding down his stomach to wrap around his cock. The additional stimulation feels amazing and Donghyuck feels his eyes sliding closed as Johnny finally bottoms out. </p><p>He’s so, <em> so </em>full. Johnny’s rubbing his hip, taking over for Renjun and stroking Donghyuck’s dick, teasing the swollen head with his fingers. He leans down to kiss along Donghyuck’s spine, murmuring praise against his skin that stokes the fire in his gut, all the warmth and pleasure tangling up in the pit of his stomach, too deeply intertwined to try and separate now. </p><p>“So good Hyuckie,” Johnny says, kissing the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “Look at you. So small, but you’re taking me so well, hm? So good for hyung.”</p><p>Johnny pulls back slowly, giving Donghyuck time to adjust as he thrusts into him and <em> god-  </em></p><p>How the fuck is he going to go back to <em> not </em>having this every day?</p><p>His voice breaks, nothing more than whines and moans and whimpers for more as Johnny rocks his hips, thrusts into him again and again and again. The pace starts slow, little more than a gentle, deep grind, but as soon as Johnny’s confident Donghyuck can take more, he gives it to him.</p><p>He does <em> not </em>hold back.</p><p>Donghyuck’s thoughts white out, body responding to little more than the overwhelming pleasure coming from everywhere Johnny’s touching him, from every little press of his lips, from every roll of his hips. </p><p>He’s not thinking about anything, <em> can’t. </em> Johnny holds him in place, keeping him still while they fuck, and Donghyuck can do little other than hold the fuck <em> on.  </em></p><p>He has no idea how much time passes. One minute? Five? Ten? Every inch of Donghyuck’s body is burning up, sweat dripping down the column of his spine, fingernails digging into the towel beneath his body. </p><p>Suddenly there’s a thumb brushing away the tears clinging to his cheeks, and huh- when did he start crying?</p><p>“Colour, Hyuck?” Oh, it’s Doyoung. He’s cradling Donghyuck’s face in one hand, soothingly rubbing circles on his cheeks. He feels safe.</p><p>Donghyuck takes a moment to actually try and figure it out. It feels good, <em> insanely </em>good to have Johnny inside of him, pressing into every fucking inch of his skin- but it’s a lot, almost overwhelming. He’s trembling, struggling to hold himself up, thighs aching from the strain.</p><p>“I- Green, hyungs, but can- can we switch positions?” He drops his head down on the couch, taking a shaky breath. “Wanna see you." </p><p>"Yeah, of course baby." Johnny pulls out slowly, but it still has Donghyuck whimpering, eyes slipping closed. He lets Johnny flip him over onto his back, grateful for the pillows that Doyoung places below his head and hips. He doesn't open his eyes again until Johnny's pressing a hand to his cheek, thumb brushing over his skin soothingly.</p><p>"This good?" He asks. Donghyuck fumbles for one of his hands, and Johnny gets the hint, threading their fingers together, coming to rest next to Donghyuck’s head. </p><p>“Yeah.” Donghyuck wiggles his hips impatiently. “More hyung, <em> more.”  </em></p><p>“Needy.” Johnny leans down to press another kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, but before Donghyuck can complain again he’s pressing back inside and <em> fuck.  </em></p><p>Johnny fucks him with a purpose, and that purpose is to drive Donghyuck absolutely <em> insane.  </em></p><p>He keeps the pace fast, wasting no time in pushing back Donghyuck’s thighs, mumbling praises about his flexibility. Donghyuck arches his back when Johnny pushes in <em> just </em>right, Johnny pushing him harder against the ground to keep the angle up until Donghyuck’s crying for it.</p><p>“God, you two look really, <em> really </em>good together.” Jaemin and his big fucking mouth. He always knows exactly what’s going to drive Donghyuck up the fucking wall. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut, feels his thighs shake. </p><p>But it’s the sound of Jeno coming again, whining for Doyoung’s cum until he gets what he wants- that’s the nail in Donghyuck’s coffin.</p><p>He’s not ready for his orgasm to hit, but  suddenly it’s there, knocking into him like a freight train. His whole body hums with pleasure as he comes so intensely that all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and hold on to Johnny for dear fucking <em> life.  </em></p><p>His ears are buzzing as Johnny fucks him into oversensitivity, pulling out to come on Donghyuck’s belly, adding to the mess of cum and lube and sweat on his skin. </p><p>Finally, <em> finally </em>he can relax. All the tension in his body seeps out, muscles instantly relaxed.</p><p>Johnny collapses next to Donghyuck, breathing heavily. It feels like way too much work to even open his eyes right now, so Donghyuck’s happy to let Johnny hold his hand and press kisses to his knuckles as he comes down from his high and catches his breath, nice and slowly.</p><p>Breathe in, then out. Rinse and repeat.</p><p>Slowly, the world comes back.</p><p>Donghyuck peeks open an eye when he feels a hand on his thigh. Yuta’s there, and he holds up a cloth, waiting for Donghyuck to nod before he wipes him down and cleans him off. Donghyuck’s mumbled little <em> thanks </em>is weak, but Yuta doesn’t seem to mind; he smiles, patting Donghyuck’s tummy as he stands back up. </p><p>Johnny smiles, brushing Donghyuck's sweaty bangs off his forehead. “How’re you doing, Hyuck?”</p><p>“I think I’m dead?” Donghyuck raises his head just a little bit, to look over at where Jeno is curled against Doyoung, still completely naked. With how sweaty and hot it is in here, nobody’s rushing to get dressed again. “I think you fucked the life right out of me.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.” Jaemin props himself up on one elbow, reaching over for Donghyuck’s arm to pull him closer. “You can just ask for kisses, you know.” </p><p>“I <em> know, </em>but I shouldn’t have to ask-” Donghyuck’s complaints are muffled as Jaemin kisses him once, hard, then a second time a little softer. It slows all of his thoughts, reminding him of how sleepy and relaxed he feels.</p><p>Jaemin pulls back with a huff, flopping back so that he can curl up next to Jeno, who’s pressed cozily to Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung shares a look with Taeyong, who is busy fussing over Renjun, combing his fingers through his hair soothingly.</p><p>Usually, after the four of them- Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun- have sex, they wind up in some sort of ridiculous cuddle pile like a bunch of kittens. </p><p>It seems like the hyungs are on board to entertain their antics.</p><p>Yuta returns with some blankets and pillows, pushing open the windows to let in some air to cool down the room.</p><p>Jaemin smiles dumbly, accepting a pillow from Yuta. “Are we having a sleepover now?”<br/>
“Would you even go home if I asked you?” Yuta quips, tone light and fond. </p><p>“No.” Jeno yawns, pulling Jaemin back to cuddle up to his back, still pressed to Doyoung as he is. “We can stay, right, hyungs?”</p><p>Taeyong nods, smile soft. “Of course you can.” He tugs Renjun into the space between himself and Doyoung, tucking him in affectionately. Renjun snuggles up to Doyoung’s other side, and Donghyuck can’t help but giggle at how cute they are- both Jeno and Renjun using Doyoung as a glorified pillow, and Doyoung <em> encouraging </em>it. </p><p>Donghyuck’s drifting fast. He yawns, slumping against Johnny, barely able to swallow down a few sips of water before the fatigue hits him. God, he’s going to be <em> sore </em>tomorrow. </p><p>Johnny doesn’t seem to mind. He gathers him up in his arms, brings him over to the space next to Taeyong. </p><p>There’s something about being so close, about being able to feel Johnny’s heartbeat, strong and steady against his back; about being able to hear his friend’s breathing, slow and deep as they fall asleep. He finds Renjun’s hand, arm thrown over Taeyong’s waist and threads their fingers together. Renjun presses kisses to his knuckles and Johnny spoons him and with that he falls asleep- exhausted, content, perfect.</p><p>He’s sure he’s going to be seeing a lot more of his hyungs from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got this far, please leave a kudos. If you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a comment. Thank you for reading!</p><p>Come follow me on Twitter where I basically just RT a bunch of NCT content: <a href="https://twitter.com/justtruffle">@justtruffle</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>